parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 3
Cubbi so John Michael what are you playing John were playing Hook vs Pan im Captain Hook and Michael is Peter Pan Cubbi cool may i join in John we would like to have you join but the only characters in this game are Peter Pan and Captain Hook Grammi so Wendy you have a dog for a nurse Wendy yes we do Grammi her name is Nana and she does a wonderful job oh Nana must we always take that nasty tonic Nana however fills the medicine cups John scuffle me boy and i ll slit your gizzard Michael and i ll cut you to pieces they play swordfight take that John ouch careful Michael my glasses Michael im sorry John take that John you ll never leave this ship alive Michaek oh yes i will take that you villain John insolent pup Michael wicked pirate John ah ha i got you Michael you didnt either you never touched me take that and that and John falls John ooh Cubbi bravo great perfomance John thank you Cubbi suddenly George walks in the room George boys boys less noise please John why hello father Michael you old blige rat George what what now see here Michael John oh not you father you see hes Peter Pan Michael and Johns Captain Hook Cubbi thats right sir they were playing a game called Hook vs Pan George yes yes of course has anyone seen my cufflinks he trips over Nana George oh Nana for goodness sake where are those cufflinks Tummi ah cufflinks George the gold ones John Michael wheres the burried treaure Michael i dont know John the map then wheres the treasure map Michael it got lost George suddenly sees his shirt that has locations of neverland drawn on it as a map George good heavens my shirt Michael hurray hurray you found it you found it George abd so i have and here after her pulls the shirt George dont pull it Michael it is my last but he suddenly notices that it was drawn on no no Mary George we must hurry or we ll be George Mary look Michael its only chalk father Mary why Michael John its not his fault its in the story and Wendy said George Wendy story i might have known Wendy Wendy yes father George would you kindly explain Wendy oh mother youre looking very lovely today Mary thank you dear just my old nightgown made over but it did turn out rather George Mary if you dont mind i would like to Wendy oh father what have you done to your shirt George what have i no Mary now George really it comes right off she wipes off his shirt George thats no excuse Wendy havent i warned you about stuffing the boys heads with another silly story Wendy oh but they arnt George i say they are Captain Crook Peter Pirate Wendy Peter Pan father George Pan Pirate Poppy Cock Grammi no sir you dont understand George abosolute poppy cock now let me tell you this radical Mary now George as she ties his bowtie George now George well now George will have his say Mary please dear George Mary the childs growing up its high time she had a room of her own Cubbi what John huh Michael no Zummi you cant be serious sir George i am serious and you young lady its your last night in the nursery and thats my last word of the matter but he slips on a toy wagon and crashes into the blocks Grammi thats terrible all yall they run and George smiles thinking that they feel sorry for him but instead they comfort Nana all poor Nana George poor Nana this is the last straw out out i say Michael no father no George yes there will be nomore dogs for nursemaids in this house he drags her out Michael goodbye Nana Grammi its ashame to see the poor dog go Category:Peter Pan Parts